Frozen Sight
by Charlie Belle
Summary: Freya never imagined when she'd come back home that so much would change. Her powers are growing, and everything around her seem's to be going out of her control, even the death of her child hood friend, Kyle. But will she be able to bring him back and help her mother save the coven?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Coming Home**

I stood at the Gates and looked up towards the large plantation home dreading what I was about to do. I didn't want to walk up the steps and towards the place that was once my own personal hell. They called it a sanctuary for our kind but it was the complete opposite. More like a mental institute for the "gifted" as my mother liked to call us. Gifted. More like cursed. Having to hide who you were from the rest of the world, just so you wouldn't have to be killed for something that you were born with.

"Here goes nothing" I sighed, before grabbing the tattered sack of leather beside me. It was once my duffle, but it was so worn down and tattered that it looked more like a dead animal then a duffle.

I looked down towards my feet as I walked down the green mile towards the house. The gate creaked behind me as it closed, locking, and trapping me inside. Of course I could just turn around and leave and not come back, just like I'd done only two years earlier, but it was like my feet were going on in their own accord. My mother's going to a throw a fit the moment she see's me.

When I came up to the door, my hand hesitated mid rise before knocking down on the pure white door before me. I pushed my hair from my face and waited only a few moments before the door opened before me. I looked down to see a small girl before me, her hair pinned back from her face, and wearing a black dress and black shoes.

"How can I help you?" she asked looking up towards me.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Cordelia Foxx." I took a deep breath "Tell her daughter is here."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I waited patiently in the living room looking around the house. It was weird, everything was exactly still the same, but everything still felt unfamiliar. I took the hat off the top of my head and set it down on the couch beside me and shook out my hair.

"Freya? Freya!?"

I stood up from the couch and turned towards the archway as I heard my mother's voice. She came running around the corner and froze when she saw me. Her jaw unhinged in shock, and her eyes wide. Her blonde hair was perfectly straightened, while she wore her pure white shirt and black pencil skirt. If there was anything my mother always was, was impeccable. Never a hair out of place.

"My Freya," She whispered, before running towards me and wrapping her arms around me. Her tears began to stain my shoulder as she held me tightly, her body beginning to shake with each one of her sobs. "Oh, baby. You've finally come home."

My mother pushed back and moved the hair from my face as her brown eyes scanned over my face and body, like her mind was still trying to comprehend that I was in fact here.

"W-How are you here?" She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I took three buses from LA to here. It wasn't that hard though, even if I am broke at the end of it." I answered sarcastically.

I was expected to get a smack or something from my mom, but all she did was laugh and hug me tighter. I was too much in shock to even hug her back. This was not the welcome home that I was expecting at all.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

My room was exactly the same. Everything was still in it's place. My bed was perfectly made like I left it. My slippers were still kicked off beside my bathroom door. My night dress on the left side of my bed sitting in a pool of satin. When you hear of parents keeping their childs room like they left it when that child is dead, or kidnapped, or some shit along those line - you always think it's only for the tv shows. Well it's not, and it's creepy.

"Who the fuck are you?"

When I turned around I was shocked to see Madison Montgomery before me. I always hated her, even though I never personally knew her. But she was a primadonna, Lindsay Lohan wannabe and I hated those types of bitches. Doing shit just to get attention. Releasing sex tapes, doing drugs, and getting DUIs just to keep her name in the paper. I didn't answer her question, just walked right into my bedroom and set my bag down on the chest, and looked around the room. She still stood there as I looked around. It was weird to me how white everything seemed to be in this house now that I was back. It was giving me a migraine.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Her name is Freya, she's Cordelia's daughter."

I looked over my shoulder and saw the girl from the door standing behind Madison. I smiled towards her and nodded my head. I could tell she was a good person, reading of the aura and all. She was a light blue, meaning kind spirit. Rare to find in this house. Not even my mother was a blue.

"Daughter? You've got to be shitting me." Madison spoke before turning and leaving from my doorway.

I stood and turned towards the girl from the door "You know my name, what's yours?"

"Nan." She smiled

"Nice to meet you Nan," I smiled towards her "You're aura is beautiful"

She smiled widely and spoke "Thank you," before walking away and going down the hall.

Quickly I closed the bedroom door to ensure that I had no more unwanted guests. Once I made sure the door was locked, I walked towards my bathroom and quickly stripped down to take a much needed shower. The dirt and much was removed from my hair, and I'd forgotten just how soft it could feel between my fingertips. Not having a hair cut in so long made it longer than I could possibly maintain, but I knew that I'd never cut it. Over the years it been blonde, red, blue, even orange, so it was hard to even tell what color it was now. Like a mudded down strawberry red.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself the moment all the dirt was washed from my body. It was like a mask I'd been wearing for the past two years. My skin was paler than I remembered, even though I was in LA, there wasn't really a tan. I was much skinnier than I could last remember, but being a runaway wasn't exactly the best diet plan out there.

"Knock, Knock."

I stood in confusion for a moment before walking back into my bedroom to see my grandmother, Fiona standing in my bedroom. I smiled towards her, and clenched tighter onto my towel.

"Fiona," She always hated it when I called her Grandma, or Nana

"When Cordelia told me you were back, I thought she was bat shit crazy, going off about some bullshit again. But then," She gestured towards me "You staying this time?"

I nodded "Living off Doritos isn't exactly the life to live."

Her eyes scanned over my body and the frown deepened on her face "You look thinner then Madison downstairs and that's saying something."

A faint smile was on her face as she walke towards me and placed a small knit dress in my hands. I took it gratefully, seeing it was a plain black dress that would sit me just above the knee.

"Your clothes are still in your wardrobe, but I thought something new would be nice," She kissed my forehead "I'm sure it will be a little big, but it was all I had."

I smiled towards her, the smile barely crossing my face "Thank you Fiona. I appreciate it."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After changing quickly, I walked downstairs knowing that Spalding was more than likely serving dinner. If there at least one thing I missed about this place, was the good fucking food that was served. I slipped my boots onto my feet before walking down the hall, and down the stairs towards the dining room. I heard voices as I walked towards the formal dining room. When I turned the corner I saw Nan, Madison and two other girls.

"Who the fuck are you?" the black girl asked, giving the other attention of my presence.

I roll my eyes and sit at the head of the table "I'm really getting sick and tired of answering that question." I take a bite out of the food before me. _Mm, always so good_. "I'm Freya Foxx, nice to meet you all."

I looked around the table and placed a fake smile on my face, before returning to my food. The other girls at the table didn't speak towards me, which was expected, I might've lived here two years ago, but I'm still a newbie. I ate my dinner in peace, before the other left, leaving Madison and the other girl and I alone.

"What's your name?" I asked pointing towards the girl sitting beside Madison.

"Zoe." She looked up from her plate, a sad depressed look on her face

"Cool." I nodded my head, reading her quickly to see what exactly she was like "What ever's troubling you, don't let it get to you" I paused, reading that her aura was yellow, the sign of worry and despair "It's not the end of the world, and I'm sure it wasn't even your fault."

"How did you know that?" She looked towards me confused

Madison rolled her eyes "Oh, god. We don't have another mindreader do we?"

I chuckled and shook my head "No. I can see aura's. Kinda like a mood ring type trick. Every human is surrounded by a color, the color holds an emotion, memory, personality." I shrug my shoulders "Comes in handy sometimes."

"Freya?" I look over towards the door to see my mother standing there with her arms cross at her chest, a sten look on her face._ Fuck, here comes the punishment_. "Can we talk please?"

"Fuck," I muttered lowly beneath my breath before standing the table and following my mother down the hall. Tonight, was going to be a rough night.

But just as I walked out of the dining room, I felt a cold rush go over my body, causing my body to freeze from all movement, and actions. My heart and breathe stopped as I was taken out of the house and onto a cold, lowly lit road. I looked around and everything was hazy, and fuzy, but I could hear a party off in the distence. Suddenly, I was bathed in a bright light and looked to my left to see a party bus charging towards me. It powered right through me, before flipping over and landing on it's top. I started at it in shock, and could hear screams, before I was sucked back to the present.

A loud, horrific gasp left my lips, before my knees buckled beneath me and I grabbed onto the wall for support. My ears were ringing and everything sounded like it was underwater.

"Freya? Freya!? Honey!" My mother screamed towards me as I fell into her arms, and was casted into a black abyss.

**- Please Review - **

**New Season, new story. Skipping season two since it wasn't really my favorite. I've always had a thing for witches and the whole wiccan religion. So I'm writing this for season 3. It won't really go along season 3, but will have some elements that are the same. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Wide Awake**

I groaned loudly and stretched underneath my blankets and opened my eyes to see that it was morning. The hot Louisiana air made my room feel stuffy, and I couldn't help but notice how the smell of death hinted through the air. Pushing away blanket, I stood from my bed, and instantly felt my knees buckle from beneath me. I grabbed tightly onto the end railing of my bed, before taking a few deep breaths, and walks around towards my bathroom. I squinted at the harsh light of my bathroom, before moving towards the counter and looking towards myself in the mirror. My eyes had dark, swollen purple bags beneath them, and my face looked paler than usual.

"Holy shit," I pulled the skin down under my eyes to see that they were red around the edges.

Turning towards my shower, I turned it on quickly and stripped down quickly before stepping under the shower and washing up quickly. After washing away quickly, I stepped out of the shower and back into my bedroom, running a towel against my hair. There was a soft knock on my door, causing me to wrap the towel around my body, before I spoke a soft reply for them to come in. It was my mother.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, already dressed in a pressed white dress, her hair pulled away from her perfectly done up face.

"Like sunshine." I spoke sarcastically

"Do you remember last night at all, Freya?"

I looked towards her over my shoulder "I came home, had dinner, went to bed. Why?"

I turned back towards my bed and quickly made it, before turning around and stepping towards my clothes cabinet.

"You had a seeing." My mother crossed her arms "You passed out right after, kept talking in your sleep about a bus."

I looked up towards her "I don't know what you're talking about."

She looked right towards me, and I could tell that she saw right through me. Never was I able to lie to my mother.

"Cut the shit, Freya." Cordelia walked to me and grabbed the end railing of my bed "How long have these been going on."

I keep my back to her, before pulling out a pair of black jean shorts and a low v neck tank top. After setting them on top of my bed, my eyes met my mother's.

"Three months. The first time it happened I didn't even know what was going on." I spoke softly "Then it kept happening more and more. Then, one day, I saw that I was coming here, to this house."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" She asked

"Because….I left for a reason mother. I didn't want to come back here." I paused and moved my wet hair from my shoulder "If you haven't noticed, I kind of hate being a witch."

After changing into my clothes, I walked downstairs and could already smell the good cooking. The girls from the day before sat at the table as the morning news played on the dated television screen. The girls already sat at the table eating, when I noticed two of them were missing. _"The authorities will not release the names of the deceased. While two remain in critical condition at New Orleans General"_

"What tragedy shakes New Orleans now?" I spoke passing by the television without even a glance, grabbing a plate from the table and quickly began to fill it with food.

"Bus flipping of stupid sorority" Queenie spoke

I froze as the mention and turned quickly towards the television to see screenshots of the accident. Flashes from my seeing before came back to my mind quickly, and the nauseous feeling from before washed over me.

"Bus flipping?" I asked softly

Before anyone could speak a word Madison walked past the television and quickly turned it off. She pushed past me before walking towards the kitchen.

"I was watching that." I spoke angrily towards her

"So what? A bunch of douchebags died. Boo hoo"

I rolled my eyes towards her attitude before taking a seat beside Nan. Zoe came down the stairs moments later and silently joined the rest of us. Her soft yellow tone was now a deep orange. Her worry had increased.

"What's the matter Zoe?" I asked without thinking. She looked towards me with her wide doe like eyes, before shaking her head and quickly grabbing food and eating in silence.

"Don't worry about her," Madison spoke "She's fine"

"We have to tell someone." SHe whispered, as if she was speaking to herself,

"Tell who what?" I nudged her shoulder, but she didn't reply back.

"Freya May," I looked towards the door to see Fiona standing in the doorway. Dressed entirely in black, a half smoked cigarette between her finely manicured fingers. She motioned towards me to follow her.

Standing from the table, I quickly followed her down the hall and towards my mother's office. She closed the door behind me and motioned towards chair, where I took a seat.

"Your mother tells me that you had a seeing last night?" Fiona walked around the desk and took a seat behind it, before placing her cigarette in the ashtray.

"My mother needs to learn to keep her mouth shut." I muttered

Fiona chuckled "That is true. But tell me, did you?"

I nodded "I saw a bus flipping last night. The one on the news, but this isn't the first time it's happened. I've had about five in the past months"

Fiona nodded her head and cocked her head to the side for a moment "Seems like your powers are growing."

I shrugged "I wish they'd stop. This isn't a gift, Fiona. What I have is a curse."

She shook her head and chuckled lightly "Baby doll, you've got supreme blood pumping your veins. That is not a curse, it's a golden reward."

"I'm glad you see it that way" I reached forward and grabbed the box of cigarettes on her desk, before taking one, and lighting it quickly "Because I don't"

I knocked soflty on the door of the bedroom across from mine and waited for an answer. It only took a few moments before Zoe stood in the cracked opening.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked "I know Madison isn't here."

She hesitated for a moment before opening the door and letting me in. After I stepped inside, she closed it tightly behind me.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I know about the bus. I know Madison flipped it." I turned towards her before taking a seat on the end of her bed "I also know this because Fiona told me. My grandmother knows everything."

A panicked looked crossed Zoe's face "What?"

"Don't worry. She's not going to do anything. If anything she's impressed by it." I shurgged "But I'm more here on the fact that your coloring is now orange."

Her face twisted in confusion "Orange?"

"Your worry is growing worse." I explained "Why don't you tell me what's bothering the fuck out of you." She hesitated for a moment "I'm not here to be a bitch Zoe. But making friends with Madison isn't exactly the way to go. I know you're new here, and you don't know a lot of what's going on. But clinging to Madison to find your way out is not the way to go."

Zoe sighed heavily before moving to sit beside me "I knew, sort of, one of the guys that was on the bus. He didn't do anything to Madison so he didn't deserve any of what happened to him."

"What boy? You met him at the party?"

Zoe nodded her head "His name was Kyle. Kyle Spencer and he was really sweet and…"

I froze at the name and looked towards her in shock. My stomach twisted and my body went cold.

"D-Did you say Kyle Spencer?"

She nodded her head "Did you know him?"

I sadly nodded my head, before standing from the bed and quickly running out of the room.

There is chapter two for you lovelies. So Happy with the response that chapter one got. I'm excited that you all liked it. I will be able to update moe frequently cause school ends next week, jsyk, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.

Charlie 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ten**

"Just remember baby, that you have to control your powers, no matter how upset you get"

"I know mom"

Cordelia smiled towards me from the front seat of our family car as she dropped me off at my first day of class. This was my third school in the school year, and we only had a few months left. Every time I got settled in, some school bitch pissed me off too much, and my emotions would set her hair on fire or something. I opened the door before getting out and going towards the building. My hair braided into two pigtails and my backpack filled with the new supplies my mother had gotten me the week before.

Before going into the building I looked back to see my mother still sitting in her car. She waved to me for a moment before driving away and back down the road. I held tighter to my jean jacket before heading into the school and towards my first class of the day.

Through out the day I had to keep introducing myself over and over again to kids I knew that I wasn't going to even been friends with. When lunch came along, as predicted and as usual, I was sitting alone. I watched around as all the other kids were sitting with their friends, laughing and talking, but of course i wasn't doing that. I was alone, since I was the new kids.

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up from my tray to see a boy standing before me. His curly blonde hair was cut short around his ears, and his smile showed off the dimples on each other his cheeks. His brown eyes were warm and kind, and couldn't help but notice that his coloring was a warm red. The color of love and friendship.

"Yeah, sure."

I moved some of my things from the table to make room for him. I couldn't help but notice that his red and white rugby shirt had a slight tear in the elbow, and his shoes weren't exactly brand new. Unlike the rest of the kids at this school, he wasn't kept together and shiny new. I liked that.

"I'm Kyle" He smiled towards me, "And you're Freya?"

I nodded my head "Do we have a class together?"

Kyle shook his head "Well, not yet anyways. I just know people have been talking about you."

"Lovely" I muttered under my breath

Kyle laughed lightly "Sorry. Didn't mean for that to sound so bad."

I shook it off "It's fine. I'm used to this."

Kyle and I talked all through school, and we both ended up having our final class together. He was the first kid to actually talk to me. And it was something that I wasn't used to. He saved a seat for me in our final math class and couldn't help but feel comforted by him. His aura stayed red the entire day and it just made me want to be friends with him even more.

"Would you like to come over?" I asked Kyle as we walked down the hall and out the door since school was out for the day.

"Seriously?" He looked at me surprised. I nodded my head with a smile and looked across the parking lot to see my mother waiting in her car.

"I'm sure my mom won't mind. Actually, I think she'd be more than happy that I'm bringing a friend over for once."

His face became more surprised "Friend?"

I grabbed his hand "Yeah Kyle. We're friends right?"

Kyle's face broke off into another wide smile before he let me lead him towards my mother's parked car. My mothers face went from confusion to a smile as we neared the car.

"Freya, who's this?" She asked, taking the sunglasses from her face.

"Kyle. My new friend." I smile proudly "Can he come over and play?"

"Of course baby."

My mother drove us to the house and I could already hear Kyle's gasp as we pulled up. Most are shocked by the nature of our house. Even if it was a boarding house for our kind. From the outside it was a finishing school. From the inside it was an institution for witches to take shelter. For the rest of the day Kyle and I played around in the house. I was thankful that this time around I was actually able to make a friend. Instead of an enemy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Did you just Kyle Spencer?" I whispered softly to Zoe.

Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she looked towards me with her sad eyes. I had to come back and make sure she said right. _No. This couldn't be happening._ Madison killed him.

"She didn't mean to kill him, just the douchebags that raped her. He was dragged onto the bus." Zoe stood and walked towards me, tears still on her cheeks "I didn't know you knew him."

"Of course you didn't" I spat back towards her "How would anyone? That doesn't justify what she _fucking_ did."

"But she was raped."

I chuckled darkly "So you fucking report it. You don't fucking going around killing people specially with what goes on in this house. You better hope to go no one saw, or else your head will be served on a silver platter to Fiona."

I glared towards her before turning back to my bedroom and slamming the door behind me. I stood there for a moment before sinking down to the floor and letting my sobs over take my body. I could feel the floor shaking beneath me as my emotions grew more and more out of control. A scream left my lips, and around my I could hear the glass of my mirror shatter. I jumped back from the shards and covered over my head as it fell around.

"Freya? Freya baby?"

Cordelia's voice could be heard on the other side and I moved away quickly from the door as she walked in. My knees were tight to my chest as I cried over Kyle. The friend that was there for me, cared for me, the one I loved and lost in only a matter of seconds.

"Baby, what's wrong? Tell me. Please." My mother knelt down beside me, ignoring the shards of glass around her.

"Kyle. He's gone. He's gone." I cried over and over.

Soon I found myself in my mother's arms crying to her, her hand rubbing my back slowly and calmingly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It's been two days since I learned that Kyle was killed. I couldn't deal with it. He was my friend and one of the main reasons I'd come back was because I wanted to see him. Even when I was gone we never lost contact. We wrote letters, I'd called him once or twice a month from a pay phone whenever I got money. He knew what I was and didn't judge me over it. Well, at first it was tough, but he came around eventually and supported me. I even sent him a gift when he got accepted into Tulane.

I knew that tomorrow was going to be the day that the bodies were going to be released back to the families and I wasn't ready to let go of him yet. After dressing into a long sleeveless dress, I walked down to Madison and Zoe's room and knocked on the door. Once. Twice, before Zoe finally opened the door.

"Freya…"

"Don't talk, just listen. I'm still pissed over what you and Crackhead did, and you're going to help me." I spoke down towards her.

"Help you do what?"

"Help me get Kyle back." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "I know my mother's recantation spell, and you're going to help me do it."

"What the fuck? No."

I slammed her against the closed door "You don't get it do you? You killed my best friend, and now you're going to help me bring him back. Kyle was all I had."

She looked over my face "You loved him?"

"He was more than my best friend. He was all I had. Like I said" I backed away from her "He was the only one that was there for me. No matter what, and I him. So you're going to help me. Get it?"

Zoe slowly nodded head head before following me down the stairs. I had her stay as watch outside my mother study as I went through her book self looking for the _De La Muerte Spell_ book she go from a Mexico on our family trip when I was 9. It was my favorite book, and knew it would hold the spell that I needed. I grabbed it quickly along with placing a small blade in my bag, knowing we'd need it once we go there. Scanning through the spell, I grabbed the rest of what we needed before walking out of the room and grabbing Zoe's hand.

"How are we to get there?" Zoe whispered

"What? You never hear of a damn cab?"

When we walked out of the house, there was a cab waiting for us on the curb. I'd called it twenty minutes before going to Zoe. I looked around and made sure no one was watching before getting into the back seat of the cab. I gave the instructions to the driver and rested back as we went through the city towards the City Hall Morgue.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Zoe spoke as the cab drove up just outside the Morgue.

"Oh shut up." I opened the back door and paid, before sending the driver away. "You're only here cause I need a second witch, and you're the only one I know won't open her fucking mouth."

"Thanks?" Zoe spoke confused

I grabbed at her wrist and pulled her around towards the back door of the morgue. I was now wishing I'd stacked out the place first, but it was too late for that shit now. I could hear Zoe following behind me as I walked up the back steps and grabbed at the knot. _Fuckers left it unlocked_.

The lights were low, and even a few of them flickered as we walked through the back of the morgue. The room was silent and already could tell no one was here. Zoe followed behind me as we walked into the main room of the morgue. the cold steel tables empty of any body, which I was sort of thankful for.

"Where do you think the bodies are kept?" Zoe asked

"I don't know, start opening doors and I'm sure that you'll find something."

She rolled her eyes towards me as I placed the book down on the table and turned around to see Zoe open a large metal door and let out a scream.

"I-I found them." She stuttered and backed away.

I walked towards her and stand beside her at the open refrigerator to see bags zipped closed, but could tell there were body parts inside.

"Fuck." I walked towards one of the bags and unzipped it "We're going to have to place him back together."

"How will we know which part is Kyle?"

"We don't." I moved to another and unzipped it, seeing Kyle's face being revealed to me "We make him with the any part that fits."

"We're building your friend back together?"

"Seems so."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I had finals all last week and work, so it was taking over my life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kyle will be in the next. And hoped you enjoyed the flashback. Sort of seeing how Kyle and Freya's relationship started. Love getting reviews from you guys and seeing you love reading this as much as I love writing it. I wanna know every bit that you love. Thanks so much**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Stitched Back**

Zoe and I moved quickly into placing Kyle back together. Whatever part seemed to fit with the next was what we went with. I tore the threat with my teeth as I stitched the last part together, and looked back over him and saw that he was complete. Zoe stood over him with a screwed up look on her face, some what of a mixture of disgust and amazement.

"Fuck, we actually did it." Zoe spoke

"I'm actually insulted that you think I wouldn't be able to do it." I smirked

I reached over into my bag and pulled out my mothers spellbook, before setting it down beside Kyle. Zoe stood by and watched as I placed the candles around him and lit them quickly. As I flipped through the book and looked for the spell, Zoe turned down the lights.

"I need you to say this with me," I instructed, grabbing her hand, making me look towards me "It's in Latin Voodoo, but it's not too hard. Don't worry." She nodded her head

"What do we have to do?"

I pulled the knife from the bag and sliced it against palm, causing Zoe to scream slightly and pull back. Dragging the knife down Kyle's chest, I drew the blood into a pentagram, before placing my hand on his chest. Next I took the knife once more before cutting a stand of hair from the back of his head, and placing it onto the cut.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked

"He needs a life line, so to speak. Can't bring the death back without life" I explained "Now repeat this with me, got it?"

Zoe nodded her head before I started chanting the spell from the book. The flames around Kyle grew upwards as we chanted the spell. We repeated it three times before the flames flared out, and then died. Silence fell around us as we stood in the darkness.

"Did it work?" Zoe asked

I looked down over Kyle and shrugged "I have no idea"

I looked down at the spell once more, making sure we'd said everything correctly. And we had. _Shit_. I let go of Zoe's hand and moved over and hovered my ear over his chest. _No heartbeat_.

"What do we do now?" Zoe asked

"I-I don't know." I sighed in frustration "I was -"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as the sound of the door opening vibrated throughout the room. My heart stopped for a moment, before I moved quickly to find a hiding spot. From the corner of my eyes I could see Zoe running for the back through the door, it closing behind her. _Bitch_. I ducked underneath the table and could hear the footsteps nearing into the room.

"What the fuck?" A male voice spoke as he walked further into the room.

I moved to try and escape the room once more, but slipped and fell onto the floor, my hands smacking against the concrete floor.

"Who's there?"

I soon was bathed in the bright light of a flashlight. I looked up to see a man standing over me. My body froze as I looked up towards the man. From behind I heard a moan before an arm wrapped around his neck before throwing him to the ground. A scream of shock left my lips as his head smacked against the concrete, causing his head to split and bleed. I backed away from the body quickly, and looked up to see what had brought the force. My eyes we shocked to see Kyle. He stood tall, the pentagram of blood on his chest, and disoriented. Instead of words, he moaned.

"Kyle?" I whispered softly.

His dark eyes moved towards me, and he took a small step forward, before dropping to his I rushed towards him and grabbed onto his face to have him look up towards me. His eyes were looking all over the place, his skin was still cold, as I helped him off the floor.

"Kyle? Do you remember me?" I asked as I looked up towards him "Kyle?"

He only groaned and slurred in response. I knew that we had to get out of there quickly. Helping him stand for a moment, I gathered my things before wrapping Kyle's arm around my shoulder and helping him out of the building.

"Come on Kyle. Let's get you home."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After walking from the Morgue in darkness, Kyle and I finally made it to the house. I was expecting that people were asleep, atleast I was hoping so. He let out another moan before I helped him into the back, through my mother's greenhouse, and into the basement. He groaned loudly as I helped him down to the ground. His dark eyes looked towards me as I knelt before him.

"Kyle?"I reached and touched his cheek lightly, causing him to twitch slightly, before looking towards me "Remember me? Freya?"

His head began to shake as a 'no', before turning into a nod. His moans began to grow louder, and I grabbed his cheeks softly to have him look towards me.

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm here" He nodded slowly, almost in a jerking motion "Shhh, shhh…"

I moved away from him for a moment looking for blankets or something to comfort him with. But the moment I stepped away from him, Kyle grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. He fought to speak, but nothing came out.

"It's ok. It's ok." He places my hand against his cheek and held onto it tightly

"Freya?" I looked up towards the staircase as I saw my mother coming down the stairs.

"Fuck," I muttered beneath my lips, before letting go of Kyle quickly and moving back towards the stairs, before my mom could fully come down. "Hey mom, what's up?"

My voice came out rushed and panicked.

"What are you doing down here?" Cordelia asked

"Looking for some blankets." I shrugged "What's up?"

Cordelia looked around the room, but know she wouldn't be able to see Kyle since the light hadn't been switched off, and I was thanking god that he was silent.

"Heard you was all. It's late. Should get some rest." I nodded my head "You ok now? WIth everything that happened to Kyle? I know you were upset earlier"

"I'm fine" I set a fake smile across my face "Just went for a walk to calm down and think."

"I'm sorry baby." I nodded my head, before she turned around and headed back up the stairs. I sighed deeply and waited till she was gone before I turned towards Kyle. He rocked back and forth quickly, chewing on his nails as he stared down.

"Kyle." I moved towards him and knelt back down towards him "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, the holidays took over my life, and I couldn't find time to sit and write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you did (or didn't that's good too). Thanks so much for the love. **


End file.
